


One day you will understand just how much I love you

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Hybrid Hijinks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Titles, Kuroo calling Kenma kitten, Kuroo is a softie, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Kozume Kenma, Rimming, so in love, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: The kittens play date went well but has left Kenma desperate for his owner. What happened when Kuroo took his kitten off to bed?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Hybrid Hijinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124657
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	One day you will understand just how much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from the last part although it can be read as a stand alone since it doesn’t really have much to do with plot. I am ashamed (or proud?) to say I’ve just written nearly 5k of smut lmao
> 
> Once again, Kuroo can’t understand Kenma but Kenma can understand Kuroo
> 
> That’s everything so please enjoy :)

The door closed with a soft click behind him, a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding in leaving his lips. He stared to the calico he held tight in his arms, who was looking back to him desperately, pleadingly.

"Oh kitten." He sighed, pressing his forehead to the kitten's knowing of the affectionate gesture, wanting to show the boy just how much he loved him. "You're needy tonight aren't you?" He got a small meow in return, the hybrid rubbing against him. "I know kitten, don't worry, I'll take care of you."

He placed the boy gently on the bed, watching him quickly get on all fours and trying to get as close to his owner as he could. He started rubbing his face to the man's clothed crotch where he stood, hearing him let out a heavy breath.

"Kenma, kitten." He murmured, stroking his soft blonde hair. "Slow down sweetheart, you're really riled up tonight."

The calico looked up to him, golden eyes glassy and dazed. His ear flattened as Kuroo stroked across his head again. He needed the man so badly, he wasn't sure quite what it was tonight but something had him riled up beyond belief, close to something like a heat, but he knew it wasn't that, that felt a little different. Maybe it was being around new hybrids, but more likely it was being in the presence of an alpha and seeing said alpha trying to claim his own omega. He wanted that, he wanted Kuroo to claim him.

"Kuroo." He mewled needily, desperately wishing the man could understand his calls. "I need you, please." 

Kuroo's eyes flicked to the kitten once more at the desperate noises he was making. He squatted at the side of the bed so he could be at eye level with the hybrid, running his hands through his hair before coming to cup both of his cheeks.

"Kenma baby, will you kiss me?" He asked softly. He always asked the kitten before he did anything, unless the kitten literally threw himself at him or initiated.

The hybrid did so happily, pressing his lips feverishly to the man's taking him slightly by surprise. He opened his mouth willingly for the kitten, feeling his small rough tongue sliding against his own. His tongue was so much more textured than a regular humans and he'd made ample use of that fact. The feeling of that tongue along his cock was a feeling that could not be rivalled, well, apart from actually being inside the kitten's wet hole.

Kenma got the subtle taste of alcohol against his tongue from when he had been drinking earlier. Maybe that was why Kuroo was so much more willing to let him make a display in public, in front of other people, when he lost his inhibition. It made him so much easier to rile up.

Their lips finally parted and Kuroo heard his kitten panting deeply, tail flicking. He was impatient. He didn't want to keep him waiting much longer.

"Are you ready for me kitten?" He asked huskily, standing back up straight and pulling his top over his head, before hands went to his pants. Kenma was looking at him with a passionate heat, chest rising and falling deeply as he stared at the man's bared body. He could feel slick begin to drip between his legs with need.

Large hands were quick to remove his pants before the man climbed onto the bed, sitting back against the cushions. Kenma followed him quickly, climbing into his lap and purring contently. Those same hands tugged off the overly large sweatshirt covering the hybrid's small frame, tossing it to the floor when he had done so.

Kuroo stroked a comforting hand down the kitten's back, watching it arch at the touch. The omega gave him a seductive look before turning around in his lap and pressing his hips backwards towards his face, presenting his rear to his owner.

"Kenma!" He exclaimed at the sudden action but as he realised what the calico was doing it made his heart pound. His voice was much more sensual when he spoke next. "Kitten." Strong hands came to hold the backs of his thighs. "You're such a treat." 

He leant down, pressing heated lips to the omega's most sensitive place, his now dripping hole. When his tongue came out to lick across the same spot he felt the kitten shudder beneath his palms.

"Oh god, Kuroo." The kitten mewled to himself, pushing his hips back further, feeling his wet tongue sliding against him.

"This isn't what you want is it kitten?" He hummed, pulling back from the hybrid and hearing him whine throatily. "I know you want the main event, want me in here don't you?" With those words, two fingers pressed into the omega's hole, the kitten letting out a loud trilling meow, hole clenching hard around the digits.

"Need it Kuroo, please." He begged uselessly, legs spreading wider for his owner.

"Hush kitten." The man murmured gently, placing a kiss on his rear as he tried to calm the calico's frantic calls. "I'll give you what you want."

Kuroo untucked himself from beneath the kitten, kneeling behind his small form which stayed patiently still, waiting for him. He ran one of his strong hands up the hybrid's shaking back, watching as he arched for him, pushing his hips and tail into the air, chest lowering towards the mattress.

"Good kitty." He praised, hand continuing down until it was wrapped lightly around his tail, stroking it softly in his grasp until he reached the tip. Kuroo was the only one he would let touch his tail, a sign of utter trust between the two. In fact, the sensation made Kenma purr, calico tail flicking and coming to wrap lightly around his owner's wrist when his hand finally let go. "So sensitive here aren't you kitten?" He cooed, fingers coming to squeeze at the bottom of his tail again.

The omega's toes curled and he pushed his rear back even further. Kuroo smirked to himself, reaching his other hand, that wasn't still place on the kitten's tail, around his hip, coming up beneath him to wrap around the hybrid's leaking cock.

Kenma cried out in pleasure as he began to stroke his tail and cock in unison. He pressed his face into the duvet, legs quivering weakly under the exertion of holding up the rest of his body.

"Kuroo." The kitten mewled impatiently, feeling his cheeks flush with a few small tear tracks that had begun to run down them. He was beyond desperate. "Please, I need it, I need you, please put it in."

He turned his head, blonde hair partially falling across his face as he looked back over his shoulder. Kuroo caught his eyes, the two of them staring at each other momentarily. Kenma watched the man's expression change, turning darker, eye's lidded and tongue coming out to lick his lips. The kitten visibly shuddered at the sight, trilling softly to his owner, trying to tell him what he wanted. 

The grip on his tail released, hand instead coming to plant on the bed by the side of the omega's body as the man leaned over him, broad chest pressing to the kitten's small back. 

Lips pressed close to his ear, and in a low sultry tone the man spoke. "You're so beautiful kitten." He nipped lightly at the fuzzy calico ear, Kenma flicking them instinctually afterwards. "Wish I could hear you beg for me, I bet you'd sound so pretty." His hand squeezed around the omega's cock at that thought, hearing him gasp sharply, oh so sweetly. "At least I can hear those sweet little noises that you make for me, gorgeous."

"Kuroo, stop teasing me." Kenma protested weakly, head leaning into the man's face. A gentle finger traced along the far side of his jaw, tilting the boy's face to meet the man's. Kuroo was smirking at him, eyes lidded and hungry. 

"Can I have your mouth again kitten?" He asked quietly, knowing the other would still be able to hear him. Kenma's ears flattened and he let out a heavy, panting breath as he pushed his face forwards, locking lips with the man again. Tongues moved roughly together, Kuroo hissing as one of the kitten's sharp fangs caught his tongue. That just made him press in deeper though, hand cupping the hybrid's cheek. Kenma mewled as the man's thumb suddenly pushed into his mouth alongside his still moving tongue.

When the man finally pulled his face away, his thumb still remained, the hybrid's soft lips wrapping carefully around the digit. He heard Kuroo let out a long heavy breath before humming lowly. The tight grip around his cock was finally released in favour of the man stroking a hand through his hair instead. Kenma's lips wrapped around his thumb tighter, rough tongue flicking across the tip as his eyes slipped shut.

"You're so perfect Kenma." He smiled softly, finally drawing his thumb away, the hybrid letting it go reluctantly and lapping up the string of saliva still joining the two.

Kuroo leant back, moving their now sweating bodies apart so he could hold the kitten's hips. Kenma was whining, impatient and needy, still presenting to the man. 

Kuroo felt a distinct aching in his groin, he was yet to get any relief himself, not even having given himself a quick tug, hands too concentrated on gliding seamlessly across his kitten's delicate body. He'd been like this since Kenma had jumped up in his lap in the living area.

Long fingers lightly caressed the omega's skin, one keeping him steady at the hip and the other tracing gentle patterns against one of his slim thighs. The kitten's tail was still raised suggestively, giving the man a very clear view of where the boy was aching for him. He let the hand on the omega's thigh run slowly up until he could press his thumb to the leaking hole. Kenma let out a long, vibrating purr.

"Are you gonna be a good kitty for me?" His voice came out significantly lower than he intended, but it seemed to have the desired affect as the kitten relaxed under his touch.

"Yes Kuroo, always, please." Kenma mewled. The man took the soft meows his pet let out to be encouraging him. He had let him wait long enough already.

He slowly shuffled closer across the duvet, bringing his hips in line with the kitten's own. Kenma pushed back against the man's throbbing erection. In his eyes he'd been far too patient with his owner already. With the omega's less than accurate movements, the man's cock rubbed between his cheeks, the head poking at the base of his fluffy tail.

"Careful kitten, wouldn't wanna get your cute little tail dirty." He smirked, stroking the omega's tail again, tugging it up and seeing the kitten raise his hips higher with the motion. With the other hand he lined up his cock, the head pressing against the boy's wetted hole. He'd really worked himself up if the way he was dripping was anything to go by.

With baited breath Kuroo decided it was finally time to given the kitten what he wanted and pushed his hips forwards, slowly at first, until he was seated to the hilt inside his pretty kitty.

Kenma let out a sigh of content, eyes rolling up at the feeling of finally being filled. Kuroo's hands came to rest back on his hips as he gently rolled his own, drawing a soft keen from his kitten. 

Kenma was panting, his claws came out to dig into the duvet as the man's hips slowly but surely sped up. He'd always be gentle (at first), before quickly settling into a much quicker rhythm. He was doing as such now, thrusting pointedly, purposefully. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. By now he knew Kenma's body all too well and how each touch or movement would make him react.

Kuroo's hips rocked forcefully and Kenma felt his mind slowly going numb. He always lost all coherent thought when the man would pleasure him, he'd always blamed it on his omega instincts. Strong hands stopped him from shifting back into the man's movements, clearly he wanted to control the kitten's pleasure tonight. On other nights he would let the hybrid ride his cock, rutting his small body back on the other's length as fast or slow as he wanted. But tonight Kuroo was drunk and maybe feeling a little possessive because of it.

Kenma realised he had been moaning unabashedly up until this point as he let his mind wander. There were also distinct grunts coming from behind him, low and guttural noises. It wasn't that Kuroo was usually quiet, quite the contrary really, he always liked to vocalise how good his kitten made him feel, but he was currently being even louder than usual, revelling in the pleasure.

That's when he felt the grip on his hips tighten, fingers harshly squeezing at his soft skin. He knew it would leave marks, maybe some light bruises or crescent shaped marks, if it had been the other way round Kuroo would be sporting punctured wounds from sharp claws.

"Kitten." The man's breath passed his lips roughly, each of his forwards thrusts now punctuated by a small groan. "Taking me so well, are you feeling good?"

He loved that Kuroo always asked him questions despite never getting a definitive answer back. "So good Kuroo." The man heard a scratchy mewl and took that as a response, which only spurred him on more. He upped the pace and felt the kitten clench around him at the sudden change.

Kenma threw his head back and let out a moan. He heard the man hum from behind him appreciatively, hands finally releasing their unrelenting grip in favour of running them up the omega's body. He traced soft skin up to the hybrid's flushed chest, feeling it hot beneath his palms. There was something even more enticing there though, small nubs sticking out hard from his chest.

The kitten's eyes fluttered shut and a surprised whine escaped from his throat when fingers pinched at both nipples simultaneously. Kenma purred then moaned softly, pressing his face into the bed.

"Ah, kitten you sound so pretty." Kuroo groaned against his back, his larger body having now enveloped him so he could actually reach the hybrid's chest. "Love your tits being played with don't you?"

Kenma visibly shivered at the question, giving a shaky meow in response. "So much."

The omega was panting wetly into fabric of the duvet, legs quivering at the extra weight on his back from Kuroo's chest. Each of the man's punishing thrusts sent him closer to the mattress, legs too weak to hold himself up anymore. Within a few rolls of his owner's hip, his body was pressed flat against the bed, Kuroo still panting above him. 

As the man came back to himself a little his thrusts slowed as he realised the kitten had gone unresponsive beneath him, except for the few small throaty noises he was managing to emit. Even the now shallow thrusts eventually slowed until his hips pressed flush to the omega's arse.

"Too much for you kitten?" He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against the back of the boy's neck. The kitten managed a muffled mew in response. With that the other gently pulled out, Kenma letting out an indigent whine in protest. "It's okay kitten, I'll still take care of you, don't worry." He reassured softly, stroking a hand through his pet's blonde hair.

Kenma finally raised his head, whole body feeling weak. That's when he felt hands on his body, manoeuvring him on the bed until he was sat back in Kuroo's lap once again, facing the man who was propped up against the headboard.

He tilted his head in slight confusion, seeing his owner smirk. Gentle hands cupped his face and brought him in for a heated kiss, their lips moving passionately together. He felt the man's hard cock between his legs, now pressing up against his own twitching erection. Kenma let out a small noise into the other's mouth, grinding down in his lap and getting a deep grunt in response.

"Kenma kitten, so impatient." Kuroo chuckled against hips lips, eventually pulling away and tracing the omega's pouty lower lip with his thumb. "But I'm ready and waiting for you, you've just gotta take what's yours kitten."

Kenma understood, there was no hand on his hip keeping him in place, no requests to stay put. He stared at the man's face for a moment with big eyes before dropping it shyly again and looking down into his lap, only to see their two hard cocks poking upright. He gulped.

Tentatively he raised his hips, leaning forward and resting his chin on the other's shoulder. Kuroo brought a hand to the back of his head, stroking the silky strands of hair as the kitten got into position. Again, with careful movements, he slowly lowered himself down. The man's other hand came to trace lightly down his back as the tip pressed against his awaiting entrance. With a sharp intake of breath, Kenma dropped, sinking down until Kuroo was fully seated inside him. The man held him close, letting out a relieved sigh. 

"Good kitten." He cooed in his ear, hands caressing his waist lovingly before settling there. They gave a gentle squeeze to reassure the omega. "You can use me as you like." He said, almost sweetly, pulling Kenma from his dazed trance.

The kitten pulled his head back, staring up into hazel eyes with a sheepish expression. But the soft smile the man was giving him made his heart flutter. He tilted his head up and gave a small lick to the corner of his mouth before pressing a soft peck there. Kuroo pulled him closer, strong arms wrapping around his back.

Kenma rested small hands against the other's chest, slowly lifting his hips back up and whining at the pull on his insides. He sunk down feverishly, moaning hot across the man's face.

Kuroo licked his lips, burying his face in the crook of the kitten's neck and pressing a wet kiss against his skin. Kenma instinctively tilted his head to the side, giving the man the access he craved to suck a dark mark onto delicate skin. Touchy hands travelled down, coming to cup the omega's arse and helping to lift his body back up.

Kenma purred sensually as the man started to roll his hips in time, now controlling the movements of the kitten's body once again. Kenma didn't mind though, pleased he could just lose himself to the pleasure again, instead of having to concentrate on trying to make his owner feel good as well.

Kuroo raised both of his legs, bending them at the knee and planting his feet on the bed. Kenma fell forward into the man's chest at the movement but instead of moving away just rested there, feeling the other's rapid heart beat. It was oddly comforting.

His legs spread wider for the man as he started to thrust faster, rolling the kitten's hips back against his own. Kenma cried out with a throaty moan, ears flattening against his head.

"Do you like that kitten?" He asked sensually against the top of the omega's head, placing a soft kiss there straight after. A strained meow left the kitten's lips as he pressed his face into the other's bare chest.

"Please Kuroo, it feels so good." He could hear how tight his voice sounded and assumed that translated into a similar noise that Kuroo would've heard.

"I hope that was a yes." The man continued, the pace of his thrusts now unrelenting. "Because you feel amazing baby."

Kenma keened loudly as his most sensitive spot was abused over and over again. Weakly, he managed to raise his head, slotting his lips against the man's, taking him by surprise.

The frantic movements of the kitten's lips and the slight press of pointed claws against his chest made Kuroo's blood run hot. The omega's cock rubbed between their two stomachs as he drew their bodies closer again. When they finally pulled their lips apart, Kenma was panting, grinding back down desperately in the man's lap. 

Gentle kisses were place across the kitten's cheek, then along his jawline and down to his exposed neck, more dark marks being sucked onto his pale skin. Kenma whined lightly, his hips canting against the man's.

With one particularly hard and, might he add, well aimed thrust, the kitten jolted, hands flying to the man's shoulder where his claws now dug in a little harder. He threw his head back, moaning obscenely.

"Sound so pretty kitten." Kuroo groaned, the noise vibrating against the omega's neck which he had decided to begin nipping carefully. Kenma was willingly bouncing in his lap as the man both thrust and lifted his light body off his cock, the movements fluid and familiar. They moved seamlessly together, knowing each other's bodies well after the few years they had been together. "Kenma." The man's voice was deep and sent a shiver right down the hybrid's spine. His thrusts got slightly less accurate, hips stuttering in each upwards movement. He must be close. "Kyanma baby." His voice was slurring over the kitten's name as it fell from his mouth this time. He was definitely close and clearly still drunk.

One of his hands moved to the kitten's tail, seeing it flick in response to the sudden touch. He began stroking it slowly in an up and down motion, his fist enclosed around it. That seemed to send the omega wild, body twitching, voice catching in his throat before erupting violently, high-pitched and intense.

"Love your cute little tail kitten." He murmured hotly in one of his fuzzy ears, watching as the boy's face twisted with pleasure, eyebrows scrunched and mouth hanging open. His other hand dug harder into the kitten's arse. "Are you going to cum for me kitten?" 

"So close." He breathed, the small mewl he let out barely audible. With a few more rolls of Kuroo's hips and jerks of his hand against his tail, the kitten spilled across the other's stomach, crying out loudly as he did. His whole body tensed, Kuroo holding him close as the wet warmth of his hole clenched around him.

"Fuck, Kenma, so good." He gritted, hips canting up roughly and pulling Kenma as far down on his cock as he could. Kuroo's head tossed back, hitting lightly against the headboard as he let out a long deep groan, releasing inside his kitten and hearing him purr at the sensation. 

His body remained tense for a few moments before finally relaxing, feeling the hybrid resting all of his weight against his chest. After a few shaky breaths, Kuroo's let his legs flatten against the bed, bringing one hand up to soothingly stroke through Kenma's hair.

"My god kitten." He hummed, voice now soft and laced with affection. He hugged him close to his chest, heart trying to calm down its rapid beating. "I love you so much Kenma." He murmured into the kitten's hair, feeling his ears twitch.

The omega slowly drew back, and Kuroo then saw large pretty eyes staring up at him. There was a soft look on the boy's face as he affectionately pressed their foreheads together. "I love you too Kuroo." Kenma wished more than anything the man could understand him, but he at least hoped his actions were enough to convey that feeling to him. He licked the tip of Kuroo's nose, a gentle hand coming to stroke down his back as he did so, before their lips met again. The kiss was soft and loving, nothing like the ones before.

They stayed close, bodies pressed firmly together until Kuroo went soft inside him, which was when he finally pulled out. His cock fell sloppily between his legs and Kenma hissed lightly as cum began to dribble out of him.

Conveniently there was a tissue box sat ready and waiting on the bedside table which Kuroo used to clean both his and the kitten's bodies of all the evidence of what had just happened between them. He pressed a soft kiss to the hybrid's forehead as he helped him back into his oversized sweatshirt, not wanting him to get cold as sweat dried on their bodies.

Kenma whined uncomfortably, shifting where he was sat on the bed, Kuroo sat in front of him crossed legged. The man cocked his head, tilting the kitten's chin up so he was staring at him. "What's wrong kitten?" He asked softly, a thumb stroking across his cheek. The hybrid pressed and rubbed his thighs together. "Oh, do you need the toilet?" He got a small embarrassed mew in response. "It's alright." Kuroo chuckled, scooping the boy up into his arms and carrying him over to the door. He placed him down gently, opening the door for him. "I'd come with you kitten but I'm rather... indecent." He gestured to his still naked state. He thought he saw small smirk on the omega's lips as he padded out of the room flicking his tail as he went. "Hurry back kitten, I want to cuddle." He called after him.

He left the door opened a crack for when his kitten inevitably came back and hopped into bed himself, tucking himself snuggly beneath the duvet. 

Just as he began to drift of he heard a familiar mewl and opened his eyes enough to see the calico jumping up onto the bed and staring at him. With a small smile he drew back the duvet, allowing Kenma to crawl in beside him and curl his small body against his own.

With a happy sigh, Kuroo wrapped an arm around the kitten, pulling him in tight to his chest, trying to keep the boy warm with his own body heat. Kenma let out a soft purr as fingers carded through his hair. "My kitten." He hummed, mostly to himself but the hybrid's head still rose. They stared at each other for a brief moment before both leaning in for a sweet kiss. Kuroo had a dopey smile on his face when they pulled away. He cupped the kitten's face gently, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose and the peppering a few more across his cheeks. "I love you Kenma, my beautiful kitten."

"I love you too Kuroo." He mewled softly, rubbing his head against the other's. "You're my everything, you saved me." The confession made him blush, despite the fact he couldn't be understood. But the way Kuroo looked at him with so much love almost made him feel like he had. With fondness he spoke again, looking to the man with as much love as he could. "One day you will understand me Kuroo Tetsurou and on that day I'm going to tell you just how much I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! :)
> 
> I can continue this series if wanted, so please feel free to give any suggestions of what you might like to see. I am working on other stuff right now too (non hybrid related), a one shot and thinking of starting a new series too! But if you’re just here for hybrid content then I can carry on with that as well :)


End file.
